1. Field
The disclosure relates to a transparent conductor, a method of manufacturing the transparent conductor, and an electronic device including the transparent conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) or an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device includes a transparent conductor as a transparent electrode.
The transparent conductor may be broadly classified into three types according to a material included therein. The first type is an organic-based transparent conductor such as a conductive polymer, a carbon nanostructure or graphene, the second type is an oxide-based transparent conductor such as indium tin oxide (“ITO”); and the third type is a metal-based transparent conductor such as a metal grid.
However, the conductive polymer typically has high specific resistance and low transparency, and may be easily deteriorated when exposed to moisture and air, a cost for providing the carbon nanostructure is substantially high; and the graphene may not be efficiently formed as a large area transparent conductor. In addition, the manufacturing cost of the transparent conductor including ITO may be substantially high due to the high cost of indium, and a vacuum process is typically used to provide the metal grid, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.